1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hose clamp for clamping a hose on a pipe or the like, comprising a spring band bent to a ring shape whose end sections, in a position of the hose clamp spread apart against the spring force of the spring band past the nominal diameter of the hose, can be locked relative to one another, wherein this locking position can be released so that the spring band contracts tightly about the hose. Moreover, the invention relates to a device for releasing the hose clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a hose clamp is also referred to as “spring band clamp” and is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,905 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,926. Here, one end section is guided through a slot in the other end section of the spring band, wherein both end sections are provided with radially projecting clamping jaws. In the locked state, a hook provided on one end section or a tab provided on one end section engages behind the clamping jaw of the other end section. The clamping jaws project however relatively far past the periphery of the clamp. Such clamping jaws require a lot of material, present an obstruction, and can cause injuries. In the case of clamping jaws that are shorter or more flat, as they are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,681 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,809, there is the risk of a self-actuated release of the spread-apart clamp so that it can be thrown off at high speed and can cause injuries to persons before it has been slipped onto the hose to be clamped.
Moreover, spring band clamps are commercially available whose end sections are positioned laterally adjacent to one another and have no radially projecting clamping jaws. However, they cannot be locked in the spread-apart state.
In all known cases in which the spring band clamp can be locked in the spread-apart state, locking is possible only for a predetermined nominal diameter to which the clamp can be widened.